The Cleaner
by hellz swordsman
Summary: I have looked for a good reverse harem for a while. Not finding any I plan to make my own. Powerful FemNaruto. multiple boys as love interests. Soldier/Assassin Naruto.


Five year old Kurina Uzumaki was sitting inside the K.N.H. or Konoha Ninja Hospital. The reason she was in a ninja hospital instead of a civilian one was because her body was having complications to hosting the Kyuubi. Her body was functioning at the level one would expect from that of a near graduate from the academy. However she was completely incapable of projecting Chakra into jutsu. Due to the masses of chakra flooding her body destroying her chakra pathways and instead of following a path they had simply filled every cell of her body. While she had prove capable of reinforcing objects with her chakra such as a blade or anything else she was holding directly she wasn't capable of doing any ninjutsu or genjutsu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood in an observation room and conferred this phenomenon with his top doctor and his resident sealing Master.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen sir the chakra pathways have been destroyed irreversibly. We even brought in a Hyuuga elder who has your complete trust. She confirmed it, in fact she's the one who pointed out that chakra is saturating the young girl's cells. It's amazing and sad at the same time. If this is passed on to her children which given the amount of chakra in each cell a partial version is likely to be. She could be the progenitor of a new clan of taijutsu specialists in the village. Likely to have very high chakra levels from a very young age if not birth." The doctor said in an excited gibbering voice.

"That's all well and good but given that she can't even due e-ranked jutsu she'll never be able to complete the academy the way its structured at the moment." Jiraiya said with a thoughtful look at the young girl watching all three of them with wide eyes.

"What do you think should be done about this Jiraiya-kun you are he Godfather after all any decisions should be made by you." Hiruzen said softly while smiling and giving a tiny wave to the girl on the other side of the observation glass.

Perhaps I could take her with me until I find Tsunade. She and Shizune could help with her training. It'll need to happen at some point anyway given that she has a similar ability to Tsunade's strength technique. She'll have to learn to control it or the results would be disastrous." Jiraiya said looking at the tiny blonde. Her expressive eyes seemed to cut him like a razor blade given that he should have raised her from the beginning and if he had perhaps this never would have happened. It could have been caught and stopped. But now wasn't the time for regrets it was the time for actions.

Hiruzen pulled out his pipe the very outward picture of calm and peace. Jiraiya wasn't fooled; he had known his sensei going on thirty-five years now. The old man only reached for his pipe at a time like this when his control was close to slipping it was one of the signs to put your head down and not be noticed because if push came to shove Hiruzen Sarutobi was still the Shinobi no Kami. Jiraiya discretely edged away from the older shinobi, but was brought up short. "You realize of course when this comes out the council will be barking to turn her into a breeder for a possible future clan. So I expect her and you to be out of the village before the morning. In fact I expect you to be gone before tonight."

Jiraiya sighed but nodded. He knew what was at stake, and it was much more than just the girl's career. No if she was not at least a chunin in a year from when she was made a ninja she would likely be stripped of ninja status to be turned into breeding chattel. It would either be to make a newer clan of to strengthen an existing one. And he'd be dead before that happened to her. He'd tell the world her ancestry first. He was already thinking of how he was going to train her alongside her training with Tsunade. Not to mention Sealing jutsu. He'd also have to come up with a way to give her ranged techniques. Perhaps a hand held version of Snow country's chakra cannons? Maybe he could make something that would make a smaller version of the Rasengan? Stealth was also a must. He opened the door and walked into the room followed by the doctor and the Hokage.

"Kurina?" Hiruzen said catching the girl's attention. "This is Jiraiya he's going to teach you to be a ninja while taking you to my other student to learn to control your new speed and strength."

Kurina smiled at the Hokage and said. "Ok gramps. I promise I'll be the best ninja ever."

Hiruzen smiled at the tiny blonde. He then turned to Jiraiya and said. "I expect to see her back her on the graduating class of her fourteenth birthday."

Jiraiya looked confused. "Not her twelfth?"

"Two reasons. 1) That gives you two extra years to insure she is completely up to chunin level or beyond before she returns. And 2) that is the year when all the clan heirs will graduate." Hiruzen explained.

"Ok I'll make sure she is back by then." Jiraiya said with a grim nod. "She be the best I can make her by then I swear it." He then walked over to the tiny child and picked her up. She looked down at the ground in fascination that only one who is barely two feet can have at suddenly being elevated to six feet. He turned and exited the room carrying the little girl and as soon as he had exited the K.N.H. he leapt to the roofs and began to speedily leave the village. No one tried to stop him given that as a sannin he was allowed to come and go as he please with anyone he wanted.

Jiraiya traveled for three days stopping only to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. This was why only for days after leaving Konoha he was already in Tea country. He had credible evidence that Tsunade was currently in the capital and he was headed for her with all speed. Even though he liked the kid and wasn't willing to corrupt a child of five he was a Super Pervert and he was currently going through withdrawals. He hoped how soon he found Tsunade. He was about to go into the Capital when he heard a familiar voice say.

"Come on Shizune we're leaving." Jiraiya's eyes widened and he smiled before appearing before the two women in a burst of speed. "Tsunade-hime you have no idea how glad I am to see you."

Tsunade just shot him a glare and asked. "And why would you be glad to see me you old pervert?"

Shizune however saw the child sleeping in his arms and gasped. "Lord Jiraiya why do you have a little girl with you?"

Tsunade looked down at the sleeping child then up at Jiraiya and ground out. "Explain now."

"This is our goddaughter." He said without preamble. This stopped the advancing woman cold.

"She's alive?" Tsunade asked looking like she'd been punched in the gut. "Why was I informed by messenger hawk she was stillborn due to Kyuubi's attack?"

"What are you talking about? Sensei tried to get you to come back but the birds always returned unopened." Jiraiya said a bit peeved.

"I got a hawk that stated she was a stillborn. And not long after that Minato died sealing the demon into a child. It also stated that Kushina died too due to complications during the delivery." Tsunade said softly.

"Well Minato did seal the beast…into Kurina here. As to Kushina, no she dove between Kurina and Kyuubi's claws." Jiraiya said somberly. "It was horrible. I almost couldn't function. I had to step back. I entrusted her to sensei and left I spent the last five years on my spy network and trying to kill every threat to Konoha."

"Why do you have her then?" Tsunade asked quietly suspicious.

Jiraiya winced. "It seems that some old war hawk lied to you in a bid for her. She was in an orphanage that was supposed to be treating her well. Unfortunately they weren't she was attacked and reacted. This lead us to discover that hosting the Kyuubi destroyed her chakra system and flooded her body with chakra to the point of jonin level body reinforcement."

Tsunade began to leak killing intent as only a woman could, which caused Jiraiya to drop to his knees. But more importantly it woke up Kurina. She began to shiver and whimper in fear. Which caused Tsunade to cut the killing intent faster than it started. Shizune quickly took the tiny girl from Jiraiya.

"Lady Tsunade she's burning up!" Shizune fretted checking the child's temperature.

"It's just the way her body is. She runs hotter than most humans. In fact she heals almost instantly, frankly it can wind up being a liability on a major injury if it heals wrong." Jiraiya said thoughtfully.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Tsunade asked while running a diagnostic jutsu over the girl's body.

"Yeah, there is." Jiraiya said going Deathly serious. "When she first went to the hospital she was seen by a few less scrupulous doctors so the council knows where she stands. We have nine years to make her solidly chunin or else she'll be turned into breeding cattle for either a new bloodline or an existing one."

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya mechanically. Her face was as hard as marble and she held a look of pure murder. "Well we can't have that now can we? We'll just have to have her at a level that a child in the clan wars would be at hm?"

Jiraiya looked stricken. His face paled and he softly cleared his throat. "The level of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara as children? Tsunade-hime that is easily a special jonin. That level at her age causes mental problems you know that!"

"Are you suggesting giving those damned bastards something to grasp at?" Tsunade roared angrily. "I'll flatten Konoha into a crater before I allow her to be turned into breeding stock for a damned bloodline!"

"I agree but you are aware that when she gets back she'll have four years to become pregnant with her first child. Even with the level of skill you propose she'll still have to follow the rules of Konoha." Jiraiya said holding up his hands defensively.

Tsunade frowned at that. He was right of course. But that didn't mean she wouldn't fight it kicking and screaming. She gained a thoughtful look then smirked wildly. "Ok Jiraiya you're with us. Which means no perversion for you for the next years."

Jiraiya paled. "Now hold on there, Tsunade, that won't work and you know it. I still have my spy network to run."

"You have one year to fix you spy network and get your perversion under control. If you're not back with us by then you will lose all rights to be near her." Tsunade said with a tone of finality that let him know she would undoubtedly make it stick. He merely hung his head in defeat.

"Fine Tsunade-Hime I'll find you by then." He said wearily. He wasn't going to allow anything to strip him away from Kurina now that he was in her life. Tsunade nodded. She would accept this. She however felt a shiver run up her spine causing her to turn around to see Shizune looking at her with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Lady Tsunade I think we need to talk about your drinking and gambling habits." Shizune grinned manically. Jiraiya chose this as the time to hot foot it out of the area. He could hear Tsunade's cries of grief for miles.


End file.
